Fantasy
by LittleLion37
Summary: Everyone in this world has a fantasy that wants to be true. A fighter with a perfect knock-out punch, a musician that plays any instruments, a writer living in their own created world, and a perfectionist who wants to embrace mistakes. But will their passions be reached or hurt the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1

Late. An hour late for the first day of class, to be exact, but to Yang Xiao Long she considered it fashionable. Her jet black backpack lazily slugged around her shoulder; trademark smirk plastered around her beautifully sculpted face. The brown shaded aviators masked her lilac eyes and reflected the hallways of Beacon University. Yang glanced at the white paper in her right hand and the different classrooms that rolled past, trying to match her schedule. Maybe it was a bit _too_ carefree for this occasion, but that was fine. Physics was a cakewalk to her anyway.

Yang always had an unmistakable affinity towards Mathematics, because any real world problem was easily fixed with math; however, that interest didn't spark until Junior year Physics. She learned tons of new things: how forces worked, how angles and surface tension can affect the object in play, and to Yang, she loved it. It was an advantage when it came to sports, especially martial arts. For example, she could calculate the precise amount of force needed for each punch to connect. Unfortunately, it made Yang a better liar to her loved ones when trying to cover the black eyes and bruises. Broken bones were a different story; it took a great deal of will to have no reaction when it comes to physical contact, especially from Ruby.

Ruby meant the world to Yang, and even though they're half sisters she would drop anything she was doing to help the cookie lover out. Yang would always make time for her: picking her up from her track meets, and is always sure to listen when Ruby's holding an acoustic concert in the local coffee shops. Ruby was a musician, and a very gifted one at that; which earned her a full ride in Beacon University. It wasn't common for a seventeen year old to start college, but that speaks volumes for the many students and professors about her. However, Ruby was awkward, very awkward when it came to meeting new people. Yang was the only one who ever had the time and patiences for Ruby to come out her shell, but the only time she was even sociable was when she had her black and red Les Paul guitar, Crescent Rose. Yang can go on for hours just listening to Ruby's improvised blues solos, with a little bit of singing here and there, at home.

Moments passed and an extra fifteen minutes of just scanning room numbers for hers, which happened to be in the back of the University. Yang folded the white paper in her hand and stuffed it in her brown leather jacket before peeking in through the window. She counted about fifty people in the classroom, but give it a couple of weeks and probably a third of them will drop out. Lilac eyes scanned the board and saw that they were about to finish the basics of 1-D Kinematics. The wolfish smirk turned into a grin and with that she entered the room; that caused everyone to look at her with confusion. Yang quickly searched for an empty seat, which the only one available was in the front. She walked over and pulled the chair back enough where she can prop her legs up on the desk. Yang pulled out her notebook on the first blank page, before looking at the Professor with a smirk again. Yang moved her wrist in a forward motion and asked her to continue.

"And who may you be, and how come you're an hour and fifteen minutes late to my class?" The professors light shade green eyes pierced into Yang's aviators.

"Well better late than never I always say, and my name is Yang"

"Yang what?"

"Professor..Uhm..." She squinted at the plaque on her desk. "Goodwitch, I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one in this class that has the name Yang. You can find it at the bottom of the attendance sheet you have on your desk."

Professor Goodwitch just stared at the blonde and without leaving her eyes off of her, she reach for the clipboard. With just one glance at the bottom of the paper she closed her eyes and wrote down something next to her name. She placed the clipboard down and resume teaching like nothing ever happened.

Yang reached into her pockets of her leather jacket in hopes to find her pen, but sadly the only thing she grabbed was her phone and the ball of paper. So, an hour and fifteen minutes late to class, being a smart-ass towards the Professor, to finally not having a pencil to even look like she was paying attention, this was going smoothly. A pioneer in exploration, Yang shot glances at the people near her. Most looked run-of-the-mill, aside from one very cute girl sitting just to her left. The girl's hair was black as her backpack, it was also long, and on top of her head was a large bow that made it her look somewhat like a cat. She had a white blouse with a loosely buttoned up black vest, both wrist had black leather bracelets, and finally black jeans with heels. Yang softly cleared her throat and tapped her partner's shoulder.

"Hey, do you have a pen or pencil I could possibly borrow for the entire day?" Yang said with a small grin.

The raven haired girl raised her eyebrow questionable at Yang before speaking. " So, you mean something you can keep?"

"No, no, just something to borrow for the rest of the day and I'll give it back to you when I see you again. Promise."

"Right…" Yang pulled her glasses off and subconsciously bit one of the ends of its. She observed the other girl, knowing she doesn't sound convinced, or even willing to give her one.

"Fine, how about I give it back to you at the end of class? Does that sound fair enough?"

The girl sighed irritably as she reach into her backpack to pull out a blue ball point for Yang, who replied with a flirty wink. After a few moments of learning that the basics of kinematics is describing motion of objects using words, diagrams, numbers, graphs, and equations. They started to do practice problems from the overhead, which Yang easily answered quickly and proceeded to play on her phone. She notice her partner struggling with some questions, and decided to help her out for a bit.

Yang quickly scanned problem number one and notice that her partner had everything correctly done except for the conversion of twenty-five miles into meters. Simple mistake, but for testing purposes simple mistakes do not give partial credit just a zero. Calculating the average acceleration wasn't hard at all; it was just memorizing the formula, but converting miles to meters per second, or kilometers is a little tricky because there is room for error. Problem number five she skipped over which is the only word problem covering about displacement, and Yang can see why. Either she didn't know what formula to use or it was intimidating. Most of the questions were answered correctly.

"You should totally check your mile conversion again for number one, and for number five it's final velocity squared equals initial velocity squared, plus two times acceleration, times displacement." Yang said nonchalantly.

Once more she received a confused looked from the girl. "Uhm...okay?" Yang looked at her for a couple moments before grabbing the pen and writing out the formula on the blank space next to number five. Then proceeded to draw a quick sketch of two cars one showing that it was moving and another showing that it stopped. She puts in numbers that were given in the problem down such as: acceleration equalling negative eight meters per second per second, initial velocity equalling thirty meters per second, final velocity being zero meters per second, and finally having displacement with a question mark. With all that done, Yang rewrote the formula with the given numbers in their correct place, and gave the paper back to the her partner.

"It turns into a simple algebraic problem. The problem is asking for displacement and out of the four formulas that are given to us today this is the one that has all three known variables," Yang said putting her pen aside.

She gave the cat-like girl a small grin and leaned back on her chair. Yang can feel her yellow eyes glancing at the paper and at her again.

"How do you know so much about Physics? You've been here less than thirty minutes and you already know the information." She said.

Yang shrugged at the girl before speaking "Junior and Senior year of taking AP Physics one and two at Signal High School. I've gotten a five on both AP exams."

The only response the other girl gave to Yang was an eyeroll. She finished the problem that Yang laid out for her, and then proceeded to take out a journal with many sticky notes neatly sticking out of it. The blonde, being the curious lion she is, leaned back to take a quick glance of what was in it, but that shortly came to an end when Professor Goodwitch said that they were going over the problems.

"Alright class, who here has at least two or three of the questions correct?" Most of the class has raised their hands. "Six?" About four hands raised. "Eight or nine?" The raven haired girl was the only one. "Finally, all of them?" Yang raised her hand proud and high, in which Professor Goodwitch gave her a surprised look.

"How can you possibly have a perfect? You've missed most of the material from the beginning of class."

Yang's wolfish smirk made an appearance, "It's 1-D kinematics. You look at the word problem and you find the formula that suits best. Honestly, this isn't a challenge at all."

"Confident, are we, Miss Xiao Long?"

"Well, a girl has to have her confidence, right?" She said as she shrugged.

Professor Goodwitch readjusted her glasses, and turned off the overhead. "If you're very confident in your skills why don't you come up to the board and explain momentum, and how you calculate it?"

Yang propped her legs on the table like earlier and chuckled softly. She stretched her arms back and let them rest on the back of her head. Little did everyone know she utilizes momentum when fighting, so for Yang this was her subject. "That's not even worth my time to come to the board and explain it."

She cleared her throat and pushed some her golden locks out of the way. "Momentum can be defined as 'mass in motion'. All objects have mass; so therefore if an object is moving, then it has momentum," Yang took her legs off the table and looked straight at her professor. " The amount of momentum that an object has is dependent upon two variables: how much _stuff_ is moving and how fast the _stuff_ is moving. Those two variables are mass and velocity and in terms of an equation, the momentum of an object is equal to the mass of the object times the velocity of the object."

There was a tension of silence in the entire class; waiting to see what the professor would do next. Some of the students were surprised that she just pushed her glasses forward with her middle finger, closed her eyes, and stood there. Professor Goodwitch sighed and looked at Yang with a stern look before putting her arms behind her back.

"You are correct, Miss Xiao Long. As of right now I'm impressed that you know material well enough before hand, and I apologize for doubting you," she said softly. "Class dismissed!" She yelled.

This caught Yang off guard for quick moment; thinking there was going to be a dual of who knows what the most. She turned to her left to face her partner again, seeing that she was all packed and ready to go, and almost forgetting the pen that she let Yang borrow.

"Hey, wait, don't forget your pen!" Yang said reaching out to give it to her. "Thanks again...Lady-kin? Sister from another mister? Fellow of the Fellowship?"

"Blake," she said with no expression while she took her pen. "And you're welcome."

Blake made a beeline towards the door with the blonde in her trail. Yang was about to catch up to her until Professor Goodwitch stopped her to get the syllabus for the entire year. It was filled to the brim with important exam dates, upcoming group projects, and, of course, the final exams for the two semesters; which Yang didn't even care about. Once outside the classroom she took the white ball of paper out of her pocket to see what her next class was, calculus at one-thirty. She checked the time on her phone, _twelve-twenty two,_ she thought. _Ruby is about to finish her class, and I promised that I'll be there waiting for her. Question is, where is it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby stood in awe of how big Beacon University is. She knew from the beginning that the campus was huge, but the pictures she saw online didn't do the university justice. The butterflies in her stomach grew rapidly and her hands, that were holding her guitar case, were clammy. The red-head clenched her jaw tightly and stared at the doors where the many students were entering; she didn't like big crowds, but she knew how to handle them. Ruby took out a neatly folded white paper, which was her schedule, from her jeans pocket, and double checked the time for her first class. _Ten ten, world history with Professor Oobleck. Okay Ruby...you got this..you got this_. She sighed a little and tried taking a step forward, only to fall over, her wobbly legs having given way because of how nervous she was.

"Is the cookie monster nervous on her first day?"

Ruby yelped and turned to the only person in the world who calls her that. "Yang! I'm seventeen years old, I'm confident in my ability that I outbeat the cookie monster!"

Yang snickered and hugged her a little sister tightly, "Doesn't matter how old you are, Ruby, you will be forever be my little sister, and the cookie monster. Older Sister rules, gotta follow them." She let Ruby go and adjusted her aviators. "But you didn't answer my question."

A faint blush rested on Ruby's cheeks and averted her silver eyes away from Yang for a quick moment. "Just a little bit..." Yang arched her eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I'm very nervous because I left all my friends in high school, and I don't know anyone here except for you, and you know me Yang I'm nervous, awkward, and-"

Yang quickled cut off Ruby's tangit with a soft hug and a reassuring smile. "You are going to be fine! I know the first day you're going to make some amazing friends who like to play instruments as well, and not only that you're going to ace your classes." Yang squeezed the red heads hands.

"I might need some help in calculus because I'm not a math whiz like you," Ruby laughed.

"Hey, I always got your back! What's your first class?"

"World History with Professor Oobleck at ten ten."

Yang took her phone out and looked at the time. "You have ten minutes until class starts."

Before Yang could look back at her little sister, Ruby was gone in a flash, a full sprint with a large guitar in hand. Other than music, track took over Ruby's life, and it was a way to get herself outside of the house. It helped her to be calm and collected in front of a crowds of people; even though they weren't really paying attention. Through track she was able to talk to people, and what helped was she was never going to see the other students again; so if she did something embarrassing she wouldn't have to hear it. She appreciated Yang being there for every single track meet, and cheered her on regardless of whether or not Ruby made it first or last. It was because of Yang she was able to slowly build her confidence enough to go and perform in a crowd.

With time not on her side, Ruby raced down the upstairs hallway, and unlike her older sister she knew where most of the classes were located. It helped that the university had a virtual campus tour for students that were coming overseas from other countries, so she knew that most of the english and history classes were upstairs, and most of the sciences and math were downstairs. _A113. Where is A113!?_ Ruby screamed mentally before running into a white-haired girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you incompetent dunce!" The other girl yelled.

Ruby picked up her guitar case and ignore the comment. "Sorry!" She heard even more yelling when she turned a corner and resumed speed searching her for her class. _A116, A115, A114, A113!_ She glanced at her watch and a tiny grin appeared. _With only three minutes to spare! Nice going Ruby!_ The little red punk took a deep breath and entered the classroom with her usual smile. The first thing she saw was a mandatory sign in sheet and there was a small line of students in front of it. Ruby scanned the room and figured that she should put her stuff down before signing the sheet. She found herself a seat that was in the middle, not too far back where it screams "I don't want to be here", and not too far front where the professor can easily pick on her. Ruby signed in and waited patiently for the class to start, having her backpack and guitar on the seat next to her.

There were quick taps from high heels that caught Ruby's attention and she turned only to find out that it was the girl she had run into just a minute ago. Ruby won't lie, she finds the girl to be very attractive especially once she got a better look at her. She has long, gorgeous white hair that is tied to the right side of her head, but sadly Ruby can only see the backside of her. _Man, she's cute,_ Ruby thought before the girl actually turned around. _Oh no, she's hot,_ she whined internally. The two girls made eye contact with each other in which the white haired girl sucked her teeth in irritation. She stood in front of the class searching for a seat, but to her dismay the only available seat was next to Ruby.

Ruby caught on and quickly took her stuff off the seat. The blue eyed girl sighed and slowly made her way up. She sat down, ignoring Ruby as if she was just an empty seat next to her while taking her laptop out. The short haired girl played with the straps of her guitar that was leaned against the table on her left side. Not even five minutes into the class and Ruby is already counting down the minutes of when this hell ends. It was hard enough to make friends from Signal High School, but to even talk to a stranger, who is fuming, to make sure they are okay is like climbing Mount Everest. Silver eyes glanced at the girl and with much courage tried to talk to her.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Ruby timidly said. "I should've looked where I was going, are you okay?"

Nothing came from the other girl but a purse of lips. _Great first impression, Ruby. You just make friends everywhere you go_ , she chastised. Ruby glanced once more at the girl and sank further into her seat. She blew at a few strands of red hair that blocked her view of the giant chalk board. Before Ruby could continue to think about how much she messed up their professor came in with a jump on his step.

"Good morning class, I am Doctor Oobleck, not professor. I didn't earn my PhD in world history to be called professor," he took a sip from his cup and moved to the other end of the class. "As you may already know there is a mandatory attendance sign in sheet, and as adults I expect all of you to be on time and well prepared for my class. So, what does that mean? It means if you are late you will receive an "F" for the assignment that I have planned on the day you are absent." Doctor Oobleck takes an even bigger sip of his coffee. "You are given one freebie for being absent or late. "

There were mumbles from the students on how Doctor Oobleck is treating the class like a prison. Ruby didn't really pay attention because she knew she'll be early enough to be on time, but she hoped Yang doesn't have Doctor Oobleck because she's always late. On the flipside of things, Ruby always looked up to Yang because she always encouraged Ruby to do her best. Without Yang she wouldn't be able to survive high school and gain self confidence about herself and her abilities.

Ruby started to write down the notes that were written on the chalkboard, color coding vocabulary, and highlighting main ideas. She even had her digital voice recorder set up just incase she zoned out during his lectures. Ruby may not look like a good student with her black ripped jeans and red hoodie that she wears almost everyday, regardless of the weather, but she always made sure to put her academics first before jamming the day away on Crescent Rose.

The lesson that Dr. Oobleck was doing was interesting enough to keep Ruby distracted from apologizing even more to the beautiful girl next to her. History has always intrigued Ruby because we all came from the same place, but how we managed to become diverse is something so amazing. With diversity comes different cultures and various types of music, food, and beliefs. Ruby loved learning about art, especially the music portion of it. She truly believed that music has the power to bring everyone together, and help people of all ages get through tough moments in their life. Her taste in music had no spectrum: ranging from black metal to beautifully written classical music, she was so in tune with it. Even though her preferred genre was punk she always has time to listen to rap, or soul music. Ruby has a mind that is beautifully constructed with different symphonies playing, and plus she has a decent singing voice.

Ruby felt her phone vibrate in her left pocket, and before she took it out she glanced at Dr. Oobleck to see if he was paying attention. She peaked at the screen to see Yang texted her, asking her how class was going so far.

' **Things would be going better if I didn't screw up on my first impression with someone. How is physics going for you?'** She texted back and rested the phone on top of her thigh. A few minutes passed and Ruby got a reply.

' **Easy peasy. What did you do this time?'**

Ruby sighed internally and slowly typed. ' **When I was rushing to get to class on time, I ran into this girl. She is sitting right next to me and I said sorry…..she didn't respond, and now it's just awkward'**

' **Ohhh Yeah….Is she cute?'**

' **YANG! You're not helping!'**

' **So she's hot then? Dang Ruby look at you go!'**

' **Yang! I swear on this lifetime I'm going to strangle you!'**

A small blush accrued to the brunette girl and fumbled her two thumbs together. She instantly got a reply.

' **I'm kidding! Relax, cookie monster! Give her a day or two to cool off or something and then maybe try to talk to her again.'**

Ruby rolled her eyes when she read cookie monster. Not her fault that cookies were like the best thing to ever existed when she was younger.

' **Alright little lion, I'll do just that'**

She smirked when she sent that, knowing Yang also hated her childhood nickname. While Ruby inhaled cookies from left to right; Yang would yell "I'm a lion hear me roar!" whenever her and dad would play around.

' **I thought we agreed that we are never going to call me that!'**

Ruby suppressed a giggle and instantly typed back.

' **Yang, no matter how old you get you'll forever be my older sister, and the little lion. Little sister rules, gotta follow them ;P'**

' **Cheeky. Hey, what's your classroom number? I'll meet you up like I promised when you moved here.'**

Right when Ruby was about to type her sisters answer Dr. Oobleck called on her. She stopped breathing, and stared at her phone hoping that no one can see her. Her heart pounded loud like she was playing her drumset back at home. The brunette slowly looked at Dr. Oobleck before saying anything.

"Um..c-can you say that again?" she cringed when he raised his green eyebrow and sipped his coffee.

"Maybe if you paid attention instead of playing on your phone, you wouldn't be so unsure on how to talk to me," Ruby grabbed a handful of her jeans, and looked away. "But I simply asked in Ancient Greece who were considered bad role models for women?"

Ruby knew the answer, but she was too embarrassed that he singled her out about her phone. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, and it won't ever be the last. She took a big breath and looked at Dr. Oobleck's wild green hair instead of his glasses. Even though her throat felt like she couldn't talked, Ruby could not let herself give another bad impression, especially to Dr. Oobleck.

"I-t's the Amazons that wanted to do the men's job. Some of the Spartans looked up to them, but it was mostly talked about in Athens. Women there were expected to take care of the children, cook, and all sorts of domestic things. When they heard of women wanting of being part of war, politics, and not wanted to be married it was unheard of and looked down upon."

Dr. Oobleck stood silent for a quick second and nodded his head slightly. "Acceptable answer," he said and continued more in depth how the amazons came to be, and how they influenced other countries.

The brunette sighed in relief and slumped back into her chair. Her pale cheeks burned a rose color, while her heart started to regain steady rhythm. Ruby felt like the entire classroom was looking at her, shaming her, and probably laughing at her as well. She covered her hands with the sleeves of the jacket, and held it tightly; hoping the weight around her shoulders would go away. _I just want to go home now_ , she thought sadly. _I just want the sound of Crescent Roses' strings instead of the different mumbles in this classroom_.

Ruby sighed softly and waited patiently for her 'professor' to turn around again, so she could text her sister back. She cursed mentally when she saw that there was at least another twenty minutes until the class end.

' **Upstairs. A113. Don't be late Lion'**

The guitarist felt another, and final vibration on her thigh. She smiled small at the response, knowing that Yang could always cheer her up whenever she was feeling like the world was against her.

' **For the cookie monster, I wouldn't miss it lol!'**

Ruby took a moment to flip to the back of her notebook and started write a melody. She hummed quietly from the music notes she already written down. Changing, rearranging, and adding notes to make it sound unique. Subconsciously, she started to tap her pencil to keep in rhythm, but that soon died down when a certain girl glared daggers at Ruby. Lucky for her the class was about to end, and Ruby couldn't wait to get out of this hell.

She received her syllabus and noticed that most of assignments were partnered projects. _Great...I have to interact with people_ , she sighed mentally. It wasn't that Ruby didn't like talking to people, she could do it, but it was the fact that most of the group projects she was in ended up being a one man show. Some how Ruby would do all the work while whoever she worked with just smiled and nod. Nonetheless, the artist knew the routine and would work hard for a decent grade.

At the end of class Ruby took out her Ipod and headphones; ready to shut herself away from unwanted thoughts and the world. She hits the shuffle button and wondered what she would get. _Drugs by EDEN, not a bad choice, but I was hoping for a post-hardcore song._ Ruby shrugged and continued to the door with her guitar strapped on her back this time. Her silver eyes wondered around the hallway, trying to find a familiar blonde. She took another step before getting poked, roughly, to the side from said person.

"Oh! Yang!" Ruby yelled, slapping the brutes' hand away and taking one of her earbuds out. "Almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"

The fighter gave a small laugh, "What are you going to do, Rubes? Cardiac arrest me?"

An unimpressed eyeroll came to be on Ruby, but had a small smile. "Oh, ha ha, very punny."

The two sisters snickered and started to descend on the stairs for their next class. For a few moments the two were in content silence. It felt like the same routine at Signal high where Yang would follow Ruby to their designated classes, and not have to waste an extra fifteen to thirty minutes looking for it. Then again, it was calculus and Yang saw no point on being on time if she already knew that subject like the back of her head. Even though she wanted to ditch and play Pokemon on her 3DS, she was with Ruby. So, why not be on time just this once before literally not coming into a single session until exam day.

The two sisters reached their class with five minutes left to relax a little. They stayed outside for a moment to have one quick battle on their DSs. It was a close match between Yang's Lucario and Ruby's Tyranitar. At the end with just a slither of health Ruby had won with a move called 'Crunch'. Both of them lightly bantered that the next game is going to be different, and how one them was going to have a landslide victory.

"You were so lucky that crunch lowers Lucario's defenses. I had aura sphere ready to go to claim my rightful victory." Yang said with a little determination in her voice.

Ruby giggled softly before replying, "For a physics expert and a math nerd I thought you were going to beat me for sure!"

"Of course I am! Next time you better bring your A game"

Yang and Ruby both put away their DSs in their backpacks before entering the classroom. It was fairly small, but had an auditorium feel to it. No separate desks or assigned seats made both of the girls feel at ease. Until Ruby saw very familiar white hair, and painfully blue eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Ruby mumbled softly to herself.


End file.
